


Turn Around

by StagnationRebel



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BBC, BBC Sherlock - Freeform, F/M, Feels, Friendship, Heartache, Lies, Loss, Love, M/M, Secrets, Wedding, sherlock season three, sherlock series three
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 17:47:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1437229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StagnationRebel/pseuds/StagnationRebel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Through Sherlock's POV, this is a ballad of series three. Not exactly detail for detail. You can view it however, Johnlock or not Johnlock- though i'm a shipper and I love Johnlock. </p><p>PS Again, i love Mary, so no hate over here! :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn Around

Look John

Look and smile

I did it!

I solved the case

Caught the bad guy

Isn’t that fantastic?

Oh, say it’s fantastic

Can you believe it?

I did it in record time!

It’s as if nothing has changed

Isn’t that great?

Oh, say it’s great

John look!

I did it again!

Another plot foiled!

Another person saved!

Isn’t that brilliant?

Oh, please say it’s brilliant

Why won’t you say it?

Why won’t you say any of it?

All those things you used to say?

Like when we first met

I miss it

Because you were the only one

Please, John, take a look

Can’t you see?

I’m doing this all for you

Doing things I never would

Just to hear you say those words

Just to see you stay the same

So you don’t become like the rest

They say I’m a freak

They believe I’m a psychopath

It’s what they all think

Is that how you feel now too?

Oh, John

Look and see

There’s a pain in my chest

One I’ve never felt before

Please just make it all go away

What do I have to do?

Oh John

You can not see

You back is turned

Though I see your smile

It’s reflected in her eyes

If you say ‘I do’

You’ll be saying goodbye

Though you don’t know it yet

You’re going to leave me behind

Starting something new

Leaving me alone

My Dear John

I’ll be lost without you

But I’m almost glad now

That you can not see

I do not cry often

Not with real tears

Never with real pain

Oh John

Do not turn around

Don’t make me lie

With this smile of mine

I’ll give my speech

It is my confession

Almost everything you need to be told

Though it’s probably the wrong time

I figure I should say

Oh how I love you

Much more than you’ll ever know

I’ve said my piece

I’ve made my vow

To hide my suffering

To keep my distance

A mistake was made

I’m so sorry now

You’re still my weakness

You’re still in danger

I’m Sherlock Holmes

I should have known

The lie was there

So subtle, so well kept

Her secrets will hurt you

She’ll do anything to keep you

Killing is no problem

Those who know

Those who’ve seen

I want to tell you

Her list includes me

You’ll be so hurt

You’ll be so angry

That’s not what I wanted

My promise is failing

So now I should remind you

I hope you remember that day

What does it tell you

When your assassin can’t shoot straight?

Don’t be angry

Not with her

Not anymore

She was just trying to save you

Just as I will do next

I will shoot straight

Repaying you

Ensuring a future

The Watsons will live

More then just two

But three

I’m not sorry

Though I am sad

I say it’ll only be a few months

Though I know this is goodbye

When Mycroft delivers the news

This time it will be the truth

It is the price I willingly pay

We’ll shake hands

I tell you a joke

Letting you know

Sherlock’s actually a girl’s name

I’ll see it then

That smile

The one I worked so hard for

That smile

I’ll keep in my mind

Oh how it reminds me

You don’t know

It needs to stay that way

So for now I smile too

Please keep safe, my dear Watson

My plane is leaving

It’s time to go

This time I have to turn away

Your turn to see my back

I’m quite glad too

Right now

I don’t want you to see

Because only for you

Do these tears ever become real

 


End file.
